ishyant ki love story chapter 2
by azusa522519
Summary: this the second chap to ishyant ki love story


Ishyant ki love story:

As dushu read the invitation, the coffee mug he was holding was almost about to hit the floor if his mom hadn't retrieved it from his hand.

Dushu's Mom: Kya hua beta? Tumhara hath itna kaap kyu raha hai? Aur who tumhare haath mei kya hai? Dikhao toh…

Dushu hides it from her: mom..kuch nahi hai..kuch bhi toh nahi..(tries his best to look normal)

Mom: don't give me those excuses ! kya hai uss letter mei..dikhao! kuch toh garbar hai…nahi toh aise hi achanak tum kaap kyu rahe the…tumhe koi daura bhi toh nahi parta hai….(getting dangerously suspicious)

Dushu thinks: " oh god! Kaha phass gaya…ise room mei padhna chahiye tha…ab pehle se hi itni tension ab mom bhi…kitna shak karti hai…acp sir kabhi chutti lete to inhe substitute banana chahiye…kisi ko sir ki kami mehsoos hi nahi hoti..:/"

Dushu: arey mom …kuch bhi toh nahi…bas electricity ka bill hai…bohot jyada than a isliye hath kaap rahe the mere…haha….

Mom: yeh electricity waale kab se lifaafe mei bills dene lag gaye huh?

Dushu: mom..hum sab india waale hai…dildaari nibhate hai na! toh thori si courtesy mei kya jaata hai ?! abb de diya liffafa to de diya..mei jaa ke lauta doon kya?..

Mom: achcha…ab yeh mat kehna woh log envelop bhi design waala bhejte hai… =_=…

Dushu: (gaye kaam se) ah..woh..woh..toh…

Mom: kya woh who?

Dushu: who to subhe subhe din thik se jaane ke liye hai mom! Feng-Shui!

Mom: dushu…

Dushu: bye mom! Kaam hai! Zaroori!

Mom: kaisa kaam? Electricity waalo ko thank you bolne jaa rahe ho?! Arey?..ise kya hua hai? Aaj aane do use..muh khoolwaake hi rahungi…hmm..

Here dushyant's mom is planning strategies to let the cat out of the bag while dushyant is depressed as hell..the words in the card were just eating him alive.

"We cordially invite you to the engagement ceremony of our daughter, Ishita with will be glad to have in our midst on this auspicious occaission."

Poor dushyant couldn't even bear to lose the person so important to him and his life…

Dushu: iss chipkali se kaise shaadi kar sakti hai who..i mean ki mere saamne woh toh kuch bhi nahi hai…Varun ke bachche..whoever you are…mei yeh hone nahi doonga!

Dushu: par mei karu toh kya karu…kavin ….ha who zaroor meri maddad karega..yaar hai mera…

He takes out his cellphone and flips through the contacts when he sees one name"ishita"…he stares at it for some time

Dushu: yeh kya raha hoon mei…tumhari photo dekhte yaha time waste karunga toh future mei bhi tumhari photo hi dekhni paregi!

He quickly dials kavin's no.

Dushu: kaha hai tu?

Kavin: issi duniya mei hu…itni jaldi marne wala nahi hu mai…

Dushu: tujhe abhi mazaak sooj rahi hai. Mujhe tujhse ek zaroori baat karni hai.

Kavin: ishita ke bare mei?

Dushu: O_o…tujhe kaise pataa?

Kavin: (smirks) abe teri bel-budhdhi mei toh kabhi romance ki baate aane wale hai nahi to tabhi tu mujhse hi puchta hai…

Dushu: abhi koi romantic baat karne ke liye tujhe phone nahi kiya hai maine..chup kar!

Kavin: hmmmmm….soon raha hoon mai….ro raha hai tu….

Dushu gets absolutely angry now and cuts the on the other hand just smirks…

Divya: sir…aap achcha gaa lete hai..

Kavin: (sees her and keeps staring at her dreamily)

Divya: waise sir..achcha hai..

Kavin: (still dreamy) hmmm….mai achcha hu?

Divya: huh? Mera matlub tha ki aapka plan achcha tha…

Kavin: (lands back to earth) mai achcha nahi hu? Bas plan achcha tha?

Divya: uff! Thik hai..dono achche hai..

Kavin: (gives a lopsided grin)

Pankaj: (munching on a burger)waise…munch-munch…sir..agar …munch-munch..dushyant sir ko pata chal gaya ki who card nail hai toh?

Kavin: toh kya…? Hamaari dhulayi hogi aur kya!

Divya: pankaj yeh burger kaha se aya tumhare pass?

Pankaj: huh! Mei teri tarah sir ke saath flirt nahi kar raha tha..explore kar raha tha jagah ko…investigation kar raha tha ki kaha achcha khaana milta hai…munch-munch…

Divya: ugh …bhookkar kaheeka!

While the three are planning a bonding for ishu and dushu…

Dushyant is racing to ishu's house to confess right away.. and it's evening bye the time in a garden nearby…

Ishu is already waiting…

Duo , freddy and sachin are hiding near a bush…looks like they did a bit of planning on their own too…

Duo: dekhna kaise milte hai dono…freddy pata hai na tumhe slow romantic music low volume mei bajaana hai…?

Freddy: ha sir…extra effects ke liye…

Sachin: app don to bare romantic nikle sir…

On the other hand kavin,pankaj and divya plan to introduce a ghost…so that out of fright ishita clings to dushu…they have no idea that many people are planning to get these two together..

Kavin: tumhe bhoot banna hai pankaj…

Pankaj: ok sir…mei bhoot banunga, ishita ke saamne jaaunga, use daraunga…aurwapas aaa jaunga…very easy

(A/N :actually not very easy,..mei itni jaldi har maanne walli nahi hu!)

Pankaj: muhahaha

KAvin and divya: abhi nahi..

Kavin: aur tum divya lights off kar dogi jab dushu aayeaga..

Divya: ok.

Now there is yet another group….purvi,Nikhil and shreya and taarika

Nikhil: iss waqt koi kisi ko ghar se kheech ke laata hai kya?

Shreya: arey nik…kuch nahi hoga..

Purvi; dekho…kaise romance karte hai dono. hume bas goonda banke use cherna hai…

Nikhil:dushyant sir hamaari halwa banaa denge….

Dekho…dushu agaya..

The first ones to act were kavin's group..

Kavin: divya ! now!

Divya switched off the lights

Panka tires to go in a long white robe near ishita.

Meanwhile..in duo"s group..

Daya: yeh ights ko kya ho gaya? Mei dekhke ata hu..

Abhi: haa jao..

Freddy doesn't see which cd he was holding..he takes one and plays it…

Aur bajne lag gaya…

MOOCHO KO THORA ROUND GHUMAKE..

Ishu: what the?!

Pankaj nearly reaches ishu when he hits hard against something(daya)

Pankaj: eeeehehehehe….mai bhoot hoo!

Freddy: b…b…bbhoot! Bhaago!

He also runs into the garden and stumbles in panku's white robe..

ANNA KE TARAH CHASHMA LAGAAKE..

Pankaj earns daya 's signature slap…

Pankaj: ouw…

ALL THE RAJNI FANS…TLAIVAR!

Dushu thinks ishu is hurt…and rushes over but stumbles on the two( freddy and panku) and he too falls down..

Dushu: aaaaaahh

Kavin recognizes his voice and thinks something's wrong…

Kavin: dushyaaaaa….annnt…(lo! Ye bhi gaya niche!)

Divya: sir aap kaha hai…lights kahaa hai…

DON'T MISS THE CHANCE…THALAIVAR!

Sachin runs to the spot with abhi..

And now purvi's group come into the scene…

Purvi and shreya : lights off kaise ho gayi? No problem..tum idhar jao mai udhar jaati hu..

Purvi gets hold of sachin thinking him to be ishita and shreya gets hold of abhi..and say: abb humse kaise bachoge!

Abhi: help!

Taarika: abhi!kaha ho..

She takes a stick to beat the one who has caught abhi but ends up beating daya into pulp….

Amidst all this chaos…people falling down…and squishing and yelling…and stumbling…Nikhil gets in and and catches divya thinking she's ishu and says:

LUNGI DANCE! LUNGI DANCE! LUNGI DANCE! LUNGI DANCE!

Aye larki! Abb kaha bhagogi!

Divya: Aaaaaaahh…koun ho tum …choro mujhe…

She tries to free herself and once she pushed him hard and he landed on the switch..immediately the lights were on…while divya landed on the cd player and now the song changed into…

ZINDA! HAI HUM! (from bhaag milkha bhaag)

The illuminated garden reveals the mess ow…ishu unharmed in the middle …far away from the mess..dushu,kavin,panku,freddy….squished in a roll of while cloth…near them is daya with taarika holding a stick…a few feet away are purvi and shreya holding their hostages sachin and abhi…and in one corner are Nikhil and divya flat on the ground.

Everyone: yeh sab kya hai?! O_o

ZINDA ! HAI HUM! YAARA!

Dushyant: pataa nahi kaise zinda hai hum log!

An small child was passing by with his mom and when he saw them…he said: mummy mummy dekho! CID ke uncle-aunty…circus-circus khel rahe hai…

Well…I don't know about you guys but I don't think dushu would confess to ishita in that mess…maybe later maybe in the next chapter..bye bye..take care all!

"LIFE IS A BRIDGE. YOU SHOULD CROSS IT . BUT DON'T BULID A HOUSE ON IT."


End file.
